


Work Of Art

by pegyunicorn



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/M, Nude Modeling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2020-02-04 20:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pegyunicorn/pseuds/pegyunicorn
Summary: Collage elf Rayla gets a job modeling for the prince. Now to find out who will blush more Rayla being naked in front of a cut prince or Callum from seeing a hot elf naked.Dumb ideal for a one-shot that quickly became a multi-chapter as soon as i started typing it up.





	1. Prepare your canvas

Rayla was a confident young woman. Nothing seemed to phase her not the stares of the humans in this city, not the old elfs who claimed she was betraying her species by refusing to hate humans outright. Sure water wasn’t her best friend but she stayed away from that so must people had no idea she was hydrophobic. Still this was the most nervous she had been since her first , and last, day of swim class as a kid. Still to paraphrase the Godfather it was a offer she couldn't refuse. Five hundred dollars a mouth just to spend to hours every saturday just relaxing. She was told there would be a t.v she could see and watch or she could listen to music even do some studying for college so long as she stayed still.

She hoped out of the taxi and walked through the gates into the castle. She had to show a soldier a email on her phone she was sent explaining why she was here. After a pass through the metal detector and a pat down by a female officer she was given a visitor’s pass and the guard paged someone to show her where to go. Humans and elfs may have technically been at peace but their was still a lot of animosity between them and a young elf wasn’t about to left to wander the home of the most powerful human king unattended. So she was instructed to wait beside the entrance till her escort arrived. She assumed it was going to be another guard or a servant of some kind. The certainly wasn’t expecting who showed up and judging by his reaction neither did the guard. 

“King Harrow, General Amaya! How my I be of service?” The guard saluted. 

“I wanted to speak to this young lady myself. There are a few details I want to discuss with her. Miss Rayla correct?” King Harrow asked turning from the guard to her. 

“Umm Yes your majesty.” She awkwardly bowed not sure of the customs for interacting with human royalty. 

“Please no need for such formalities. Your doing me a favor and helping a member of my family. Please follow me and my sister-in-law Amaya.” He said pointing to the giant in armor next to him. Rayla had seen both of them she had been going to collage in Katolis for years and had seen the king give speeches on t.v as for General Amaya she was fear and begrudgingly respected in Xadia for her fearsome fighting in the war. 

“I wasn’t aware it was you who posted that ad I assumed it was some minor noble who posted that ad.” Rayla said as the group started moving. Amaya walking behind her close enough to grab her before she reached the king if she tried anything. 

“Well I needed to be a bit discreet some people would twist this into something it’s not. In fact I’ll need you to sign some papers agreeing not to say what your doing here.” The King said Amaya handed Rayla a piece of paper on a clipboard. The general pointed to the edge of the paper where “O= initial X= Signature” was written. Rayla went through initialing or signing wherever the general pointed to. “This is a Non Disclosure Agreement basically saying that you won’t tell the media what your here for. Also you can tell friends and family that you’re working at the castle and that your helping the royal family even that your helping Prince Callum learn but you need to keep it very vague.”

“Considering how many of my family are elf suprisist I don’t think telling em i’m working for human royalty is a good idea.” Judging by the concerned look on Amaya’s face that maybe wasn't the best thing to say but King harrow simply smiled at her. 

“One less thing to worry about. Then so about the job I hope your still interested.” Rayla nodded she wouldn’t have signed all that paperwork to turn back now. “Good so my son or stepson I suppose is quite the talented artist. He has been drawing for most of his life and even as a kid he was better than I am. I hired him a teacher to help him. He’s been having him try a few different art styles and such to help him improve they also been working on some technical skills. A few weeks ago he asked Callum to draw a elf and while it looked fine to me both the teacher and Callum agreed it wasn’t good enough. The hand was a bit off the spacing between the fingers was off which makes sense since Callum normally draws five fingers not four. They also said the overall body of the elf was off too human according to the teacher. So he wanted me to get a elf to model for Callum so he can get use to drawing them. He said to get a elf with a lithe build as Callum has gotten use to drawing the guards around here who tend to be more broad and muscular or the staff who vary more but few are athletic. Which is why I placed that add for a lithe elf to model for him which brings us to where we are. If you will be Callum’s model for his drawings I’ll pay you five hundred a month. I know that's much more than say a art school would pay but consider the difference payment for keeping it quiet. Any questions?”

“Yeah the ad had one other detail you didn’t mention.” Rayla pointed out and the King blushed at that instantly going from a confident leader Rayla could easily picture leading an army to a young boy asking out his first crush. If they knew this was all it would take to defeat the great King of Katolis Xadia would have won the war in a week.

“Um well yes Callum has also been strugling with his… well with drawing umm… nudes.” General Amaya smirked at the king’s suffering. She did a few signs Rayla didn’t understand fortunately when the king didn’t translate she pulled out her phone and typed.

*The only person who could make him blush that bad was my sister. Careful Rayla I may end up liking you.* The general who had slaughtered plenty of elves on the battlefield smiled at her like they were friends which seem much safer than being her enemy. 

“So you want me to model nude for your son. How old is he?” Rayla asked. Blushing a bit herself.

“He’s about your age.” King Harrow replied. 

“Will there be anyone else around?” She said a bit nervous she didn’t know if it would be better to be alone in a room with a boy naked or naked in a room with multiple people. 

“Amaya will join you for the first few times just in case your some sort of assassin, you can never be too safe. Also Callum teacher may stop in for a moment but he is a professional. Guards will be outside to ensure no housekeeping staff stumble in on accident. I assure you my son is a nice young man I’m confident he will treat you with the most respect and if he doesn't. I’ll teach him that respect.” The king said a certain edge to that last sentence that let her know he knew his son wouldn't try anything but if he did he’d get a hell of a lot more than a grounding. 

“And all I have to do is stay still and I can study or whatever?”

“Sure it’ll be easy and I’ll pay you five hundred a month for a few hours of modeling once a week. Of course if you need to you can get up stretch or use the restroom then return to the same position you were in before.” 

“Okay when do I start.” 

“Can you start now?”

Rayla smiled “Do you want me to get naked right now I’m the middle the hall?” Who knew the King would be so fun to tease. 


	2. First sketch

The castle never seem to end as Rayla followed Amaya around turn after turn and down hallway after hallway. It was kind of awkward to follow a woman she’d learned was a monster back in Xadia elementary school. She wondered how many elves had been crushed beneath that giant shield. Still despite leading the humans into many battles against Xadia she didn’t seem to be treating Rayla like a threat of any kind. Which was good. 

‘Or maybe she knows it would be so easy to kill me. You wouldn’t have your guard up against a ant.’ That was less good.

They reached a door at long last that Amaya stopped in front of. She opened it and gestured for Rayla to go first. Rayla walked into a drawing room filled with paintings of people places and things of all kinds. Though most were of one woman a older lady. Rayla turned to face the general so she could see her mouth. “Who’s that?”

Amaya looked sad and pulled out her phone. *My sister and the prince’s mother she’s gone now*

Rayla didn’t know much about the royal family. “When will she be back?”

Amaya shook her head and wrapped one arm around Rayla holding her phone in front of the elf’s face as she let her watch as she typed in the words. *She died in the first battle of the war*

“Oh? Oh… Oh! Shit I am so sorry. I didn’t know. I… Shit.” Rayla stammered out. ‘I fucked up.’ 

Amaya tapped Rayla to get her attention and pointed at the phone. There was more words typed in now. *How does your foot taste?* The mighty general smiled at Rayla’s embarrassment she ruffled her hair and walked away.

Rayla let out a sigh of relief she didn’t realize she was holding. Amaya move to stand next to a stand that she laid a towel on. She set up a chair a few feet away in front of it she put art easel and placed a blank canvas on it. Rayla was left to stand there awkwardly. Wondering where this prince was ‘Well I may as well go ahead and slip into my robe.’

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Sorry!” Callum yelled as he bumped into a guard turning a corner. He was late. And he hated being late. His step-dad had hired one of the best art teacher for him and now that great teacher was probably standing around waiting. He turned another corner running by a door then skidding to a stop and backing up to the door and swung it open running in.

“Sorry I’m late Ez couldn't find Bait and I had to crawl into a hole. I think I swallowed a entire spider web and I hit my butt on a…” He stopped instead of his teacher as he saw a girl. Or more accurately he saw a woman’s breasts. “Ahhh! Oh my god I’m sorry!” He yelped. 

The woman yelped to and tried to shove the shirt back down but it got caught on something above her head. As she flailed she started to tumble backwards straight towards the shelves full of brushes, pencils, charcoal and sketch books. “SHIT!” 

“Watch out.” Callum began running to grab her before she slammed into the stone walls of the castle. He managed to grab her but they were already falling he spun her around and braced himself as his back smacked against the cold stone they bounced off the wall and towards the floor. Again Callum had to turn so his back hit the ground or else her face would smack on the floor. They hit the floor as books and pencils rained down on them fortunately while the books wear a bit painful their faces were far enough form the shelf that nothing hit their faces still Callum instinctively pulled the girl close. Once the painful rain was over Callum realized how he was holding her. Her back was pressed to his chest his left arm held her sides just under her ribs but the right hand was grabbing her left breast. He immediately jerked away. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to grab you there!” He stood and turned away so he was no longer looking at her. Instead he saw his aunt laughing her ass off. 

Amaya walked over to the girl to help her up. Callum closed his eyes. Amaya pulled the girl to her feet and tried to help her remove the shirt after a few minutes she saw the problem but she realized she couldn’t really fix it. Finally after a few minutes Callum heard a ripping noise.

“You might as well look.”

Callum peeped out between his fingers to see a very pissed off girl covering her breasts. After a moment he noticed her ears and the horns on her head. He’d never seen a elf in person. He also couldn’t help but chuckle. He saw a bit of the fabric hanging off her horn. That explains what happened with her shirt when she went to shove it back down it her horn must have poked through it. “I guess those are as pointy as they look huh?”

“Oh haha yes elves have pointy ears very funny.” the girl said looking even more mad.

“No.” Callum moved his hand but still used his arm to block his vision of everything below her neck. He waved his other hand above his head. “Your horns.” 

She reached up to her horn and felt the fabric she pulled it off then blushed. “Oh that's what you meant. Yeah pulling off clothes is usually easier but I gotta be careful putting them on. I’m Rayla by the way.” she said offering her hand to shake.

“Callum. Now can someone explain why there's a girl undressing in my art room?”

Rayla’s jaw dropped. “You don’t know? The king didn’t tell you?”

“Tell me what?” Callum asked. 

Rayla turned to Amaya and pointed with her open hand at Callum with her mouth open and a shocked look on her face hoping that even though she didn't know human sign language that particular gesture was universal for ‘Are you seeing this shit?’

Amaya did some signs at Callum. *Did he not tell you anything about Rayla or your drawing teachers recommendation?*

Callum shock his head no instead of signing as he was still using his arm to block as much of Rayla’s torso from view.

*I’m not dealing with this.* Amaya signed pulling out her phone a few moments later everyone but her heard the sound of Skype connecting. She held her hands over the phone. *Your son has a question for you* she handed the phone to Callum. 

“Hey why is there a half naked girl in my art room?” Callum asked King Harrow through the device. 

“About that well… you know a week ago when I told you I wanted to talk?” Callum nodded as the King scratched the back of his neck. “Well I told you I was proud of you pursuing your passion in art. Well that's not true… I mean it is true! It’s just not what I wanted to talk about! I mean I am very proud of you but there was something else I wanted to tell you that day!” Harrow cleared his throat. “What I’m trying to say is that your art teacher is a bit concerned that you struggle with drawing people with more lean builds and elves. So I hired Rayla as a model since she is on her colleges gymnastics team and a elf… which you’ve probably noticed.”

“Okay but why was she getting naked?” Callum asked.

“Your teacher was also worried you weren’t getting enough practice drawing… well … Ummm” Harrow trailed off blushing. 

“Oh for the love of the moon give me that.” Rayla no longer cared if these humans were royalty this was getting ridiculous she snatched the phone from Callum’s hand. “Why is it the half naked girl is more confident than the King of the strongest human kingdom? I’m your nude model Callum! I’m getting paid by your father to lay on that stand over there and let you draw me naked! I was going to change into my rode and introduce myself wearing that but you came charging in here scared to be a minute late!” She scream at Callum no longer caring to cover her breast decided she needed both arms to gesture with. “And you King. You’d better be happy that I wasn’t in charge of the Xadian military during the war! I would’ve had them stand at the border naked and you would have turned your entire army around with a giant blush on your face! Are all humans this embarrassed by nudity? I mean elves don’t run around naked but this is ridiculous!”

Amaya looked like she was chuckling as she walked over and took her phone from Rayla. *I think I can take it from here your Majesty.* She hung up the phone. *He’s alway been a bit embarrassed with nudity. I remember back when him and my sister was trying to have a child she had to* Callum grab her arms.

“Hey let's not talk about how my mom and step-dad conceived my brother ok?” Callum pleaded. 

“Yeah if the prince gets any more embarrassed I doubt he’ll be able to draw me.” Rayla said.

Amaya shrugged and walked over to a chair and started reading a book.

“Ok… so I guess I should get started.” Callum said turing as red as the painting of a setting sun behind him.

“Yeah lets do this I think we’re past the introduction phase even if it was pretty unorthodox.” Rayla said unbuttoning her pants.

“Wow! What are you doing!” Callum panicked. 

“It’s going to be really hard to draw me naked if I have clothes on.” Rayla said not bothering to pause in her undressing. Human were weird but she had been hired to do a job and she was going to get it done.

“Right I guess that's a good point. I’ll just go grab my materials.” Callum walked off awkwardly. 

Rayla was feeling pretty confident after all that had happened. Being naked wasn’t nearly as embarrassing as getting a shirt stuck on her horn and falling into a wall. In fact that reminded her. “Callum. Thanks for helping me back there if I had fell into the wall or floor face first I would’ve really hurt myself.”

“Oh it’s nothing sorry I kinda grab you by your breast.” Callum said digging through his bag of art supplies.

“Hey if it comes down to letting my brake my nose or copping a feel by all means grab some titty.” Rayla said. Hopping up on the stand and pulling down her panties. She had dressed to undress quickly that was why she wasn’t wearing a bra under her shirt when Callum ran in. She smoothed the soft towel under her out making sure it covered all the stand. Then she watched Callum awkwardly try to walk backwards to the art easel keeping his back to her. “Walk facing forward dork you’ll trip.”

“I just want to give you your privacy.” Callum said almost tripping over a rug.

“I’m telling you to turn around. Your about to draw me you’ll spend the next few hours examining me from every angel. Who cares if you see me out the corner of your eye walking to your chair?” Rayla said, she was getting real tired of the royal family antics. 

Callum took a deep breath muttering something along the lines of ‘just breath’ before ever so slowly turning around. He put his right hand beside his eye to block Rayla from view before he disappeared behind his canvass Rayla hearing him sigh as he sat down. “Um do you mind if I play some music while i draw? It kinda calms me down when ever I'm feeling tense and I draw much better when I’m relaxed.” He said still hidden behind the canvas. 

Rayla was feeling pretty good till she laid down on the stand now she was feeling the nerves herself. Some music would give her something to focus on other than the air on her exposed skin. “Yeah that's fine.”

Callum connected his phone to some speaker set up in the room and stuck it back in his pocket. “Ok are you ready Rayla?” 

“Ready if you are.”

“Well I’m as ready as I’ll ever be so let's do this. Um I guess just lay down in any pose you want.” He said awkwardly adjusting his pencils for the fifth time.

Rayla adopted the classic queen reclining pose only needing someone to feed her grapes to really sell it but seeing as Callum would be busy the only person available would be the general reading in the corner. Rayla imagined asking the Amaya to feed her like a servant would get her head crushed by that shield. Not exactly how she wanted to go out. “This good?”

Callum steeled his nerves and peeked around the canvas. Rayla was certainly attractive but after a moment he though where he had seen that pose before and laughed.

“That’s not exactly the reaction a girl wants to hear when a boy sees her totally naked for the first time!” She huffed. 

“Sorry It’s just I didn’t think the ‘Titanic’ would be a popular movie in Xadia.” Callum said still chuckling. 

It took Rayla a minute before she realized she had indeed copied the pose Rose took in the movie. “Oh I didn’t even realize I’d done that. Oh well. Draw me like one of your Duren girls, Callum. Just don’t expect us to hook up in a foggy car.” She told him. 

“I don’t think there are any cars in my art room anyway.” Callum said laughing. 

Rayla chuckled a bit noticing something had shifted in the boy and not in his pants like she expected. He no longer looked shy or awkward the moment his pencil touched the paper to draw the first line of the sketch he now looked up at her every few moments but he wasn’t brushing or averting his eyes just staring right at her occasionally before going back to his canvas. He quickly became absorbed in his work Rayla noted. He no longer saw a naked girl but lines and curves and shapes he needed to capture in graphite lines upon paper. 

Rayla soon found herself blushing not do to her own nudity but ironically because she felt like Callum was the naked one. There was something intimate about the way he worked. His art was obviously very personal to him judging by the art of his friends and family surrounding them in this room. His art was a window to his soul and Rayla was now watching that window being opened.

Rayla watched him draw with interest forgetting the algebra she was planning on studying instead she studied the young human prince. Right when she began to lose interest he adjusted his canvas and chair so he was turned at a forty-five degree angle. Now his head never disappeared behind the canvass. Now Rayla could watch the way his hands danced across the canvas. The intense look of concentration in his eyes. Her favorite thing by far was the way his tongue stuck out when he was really focused that brought a smile to her face.

Rayla and Callum didn’t notice as the shadows in the room shifted as the sun marched across the sky. After a almost thirty minutes Amaya pulled out her phone alerted by it’s vibrations. She walked in between the two before she used her hands to mime breaking a imaginary stick while looking at Rayla. She then turned to Callum and did a more complicated series of gestures.

“Amaya says it’s time to take a quick break. She wants to know if you feel ok? Is anything sore?” Callum asked.

“My foot’s asleep but other than that I’m fine.” Rayla said as she threw on a robe. “Can I see it?” 

Callum seemed surprised but also happy. “Sure! I mean it’s not done but I’ve got all but the hands and feet.”

Rayla walked over and gasped upon seeing the drawing. “Is that really how I look?” 

Callum went into panic mode. “No! Is it that bad? I just really suck at drawing elves and I-”

Rayla clamped her hand over his mouth. “Shut up you dork. It’s not bad it’s good really good. I just don’t think I’m that attractive.” She released his mouth and stepped up to the sketch. 

“Well I mean I’ve drawn worst looking people. Trust me you look great. Wait is that weird since your naked?” Callum asked blushing. 

“Nope. It’s kinda sweet actually.” Rayla said smiling. “Are my tits really that good looking? I mean there small but you drew them so firm yet soft enough to grope nicely.”

“Umm.... I don’t know how to respond to that?” Callum said turning red. 

“So how to I compare to other girls you’ve seen naked.” Rayla asked playing her new favorite game called ‘how red can Callum turn before he passes out from blood loss since it’s all in his face’.

“Honestly you're the first girl I’ve ever seen naked.” Callum said shyly.

“Wait really? You’ve never seen a girl naked?” Rayla asked.

“Well I mean I’ve practiced drawing from nude pictures and I was a teenager a few years ago so I looked up things on the internet.” He said

“Still your a bloody prince. Your a bit on the nerdy side but shouldn’t girls be lining up to get on that royal scepter? If you never seen a girl naked that means your still a virgin right?” Rayla asked.

“Well I mean I had crush on this girl Claudia.” He pointed to a painting of a dark haired human.

Rayla thought she looked really sweet and gentle till she noticed the book in her hands. Her face scrunched up like she just smelt something awful. “Is that a dark magic tome in her hands?”

“Yeah I’ve always been interested in magic.” Callum said. Rayla was about to leave if he said what she thought he would, she hated dark magic and any who used it. “But I wouldn’t learn dark magic.” 

That surprised her. “Why? Humans can only do dark magic.”

“Because it’s disgusting. To steal power for yourself. To end a life just to make yourself more powerful. Her father was the archmage for the king till he tried to put his soul in a bird or something I don’t know it’s been like ten years. Still she studied under her father and while I can’t stand dark magic it’s her choice. Still she would try to convince me to try it. I used a few magic spells with a primal stone. That’s the type of magic I want to learn. I know they say it’s impossible but I want to try. Me and Claudia went out on one date and she tried to convince me to learn dark magic. I almost agreed and I realized it would be impossible to keep saying no especially if we were dating. So right as we were about to kiss I told her I couldn’t be with her. I will be a mage but I’ll do it the right way no shortcuts. I’ll learn primal magic somehow.” Callum told her looking at a painting of a storm.

“Damn Callum that's…” Rayla searched for the right word

“Dumb? Stupid? Impossible?” Callum geussed. 

Ralya hugged him. “Brave.”

“Thanks” Callum turned to look at her. Green and violet eyes meet for a few moments. Both of them felt a strange tension between them that seemed to grow as they looked into each other's eyes. 

Amaya snapped her fingers causing both young adults to turn and look at her. She tapped her wrist where a watch would normally be worn and pointed at the model stand.

“Right I should get back to laying around doing nothing.” She grabbed a bottle of water and took a few gulps before shedding her robe and laying back down. 

Callum finished his sketch after few minutes and asked Rayla to change to a different pose to practice some quick sketches. “Don’t worry if the pose is a little hard to hold I’ll set a timer for about ten minutes and I’ll see how much I can get done in that time then switch.” 

Rayla had a bit of fun trying out different poses not having to worry about them being a bit uncomfortable. When one became a bit difficult and she felt herself wanting to drop it Callum’s timer went off and she moved to another pose and Callum turned the page in his sketchbook. Before long it was another break. 

Rayla put the robe back one before walking over to sit next to Callum. “Granola bar?” She offered some of the snacks she had brought. 

“Yeah sure.” He looked at the package. “Is this Xadian? I’ve never seen one like this.”

“Yeah it’s a moonberry bar.” they ate together for a bit. Making a little bit of small talk. Before long Amaya ushered them back to their respective positions. She did some signs for Callum before she walked over to the door.

“She says that my teacher is on his way to check in. Is that okay?” Callum asked.

“Yeah your step-dad told me he’d stop by.” Rayla said.

“Ok he’ll want you back in your original position so he can check my sketch of you.” Callum told her.

Rayla shifted back to her old titanic pose. It wasn’t long before there was a knock at the door. Amaya standing next to it with her hand on the door opened it once she felt the knock. She open just enough to peak out before opening it some more for a tall skinny old man to squeeze through. 

He had grey hair and a moustache styles into curls. He wore a vest with a bow tie and a pocket watch it’s chain hanging from the pocket to the vest buttons. He was obviously trying way too hard to fit in among hipsters. Rayla though he looked ridiculous. 

“My prince good to see you.” He gave a quick bow. 

“Thank you Mr. Tillman. Allow me to introduce Miss Rayla the model the king hired.” Callum said. 

“Ah Miss Rayla a pleasure to meet you. Your exactly what I requested the king find in a model. Do you play any sports? I’m Antonio Tillman by the way.” He rattled off as fast as his mouth could physically move. 

“Yeah I do gymnastics.” Rayla said hesitantly.

“Excellent! Very good work so far my prince. But when you draw her imaging her naked.” Mr. Tillman advised. 

“But she’s already naked?” Callum said.

“Yes her body is but not her soul. Draw the naked soul Callum strip your soul naked to see her soul naked. Draw like a bird.” Mr. Tillman said as if he drink a entire gallon of espresso then snorted crack before walking through the door.

“Ok naked soul got it, I think. But how do I draw like a bird use my feet like talons or my mouth like a beak to hold the pencil?” Callum asked not sure if he was joking or if he’d really end up with a pencil in his mouth.

“Free my prince draw free. Also before she leave have her let you draw a few quick sketches of her hands and her horns to. Keep up the good work prince and Rayla keep being a excellent muse. Tatty bye my birds.” He ran to the door squawking like a bird and flapping his wings. Amaya opened the door to let him out and Callum and Rayla listened as his squawks faded. Amaya spun a finger next to her head in the universal sign for ‘crazy mother fucker.’

“He really is a good teacher just a bit…” Callum searched for the word.

“Batshit insane?” Rayla offered.

“Eccentric.” Callum finished.

“In this case I think they mean the same thing. He didn't even act like I was naked so I guess that’s good but I don’t know if professional is the word I’d use like the King did.” Rayla said.

“Yeah he’s probably seen plenty of naked people modeling for art. We’ll let's keep working.” Callum pointed out but he didn’t correct Rayla on his teachers sanity. Rayla assumed this means he knew she was right.

“Ok my prince draw me like one of your naked souls. Squawk!” Rayla mocked. 

“Ok maybe batshit insane is a good way to describe him.” Callum conceded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I read article about nude modeling but that's the limits of my experience. I'm also no artist I hung out with a bunch of artist in high school but I'm not one myself. Also I changed draw me like one of your french girls to Duren as it's the kingdom in the show that sounds the most like France according to the wiki. most of the human kingdoms are in mountain ranges or frozen wastes or scorching deserts wile Duren is describes as having lots of farm land. hope you enjoyed leave a comment I love responding to them.


	3. Line Work

“What do you mean I can’t enter I got the pass right here?” Rayla said frustrated waving the pass in the air.

“You could’ve gotten that off the internet, I got a badge that says I'm a bikini inspector but that's not even a thing, I checked.” The guard at the gate said.

“I didn’t print it off the internet I’m suppose to meet the prince to help him with his art practice.” Rayla tried to explain. 

“Sorry but the prince doesn't draw the step-prince dose but since you don’t know the difference that proves your lying.” The guard said refusing to budge. 

Rayla really wanted to put her self-defense training to use. Her uncle had taught her plenty of ways to kill a human and this one was really making her want to try them out. “Look I’m not asking you to like it but I have a job to do here and I pride myself in completing a job. So let me in or I swear when I do get in I’ll find out your commanding officer and make sure you scrub toilets for the rest of you life.” 

“Ha nice try elf but I’m a crownguard the best of the best. I answer directly to King Harrow himself.” The guard boasted. 

“So you wouldn’t mind if I went to General Amaya?” Rayla said as she saw the general herself walking up behind the gate guard with a redhead apparently signing for her.

“Not at all I’m not afraid of her.” The guard took the bait.

With the general standing right behind the man Rayla let him dig his own grave she just need to give him the verbal shovel to dig it with. “Oh why's that?”

“Well first she knows I’d kick her ass in a fight. Plus between you and me, I think she has a crush on me. I mean look at all this.” The idiot said happily signing his own death warrant. Rayla just watched as the redhead with Amaya looked worried at the growing anger on the General’s face but kept translating. “I’m gorgeous but she’s too old for me. I’m mean she what sixty.”

Rayla watched with a satisfied smirk as Amaya raised her shield and swung it down. It smashed into the wooden table sending papers and splinters flying the guard scream like a little girl as he docked down and covered his head. Amaya grabbed him and pulled him up forcing him to look at her. She signed and the redhead with her began translating. “Let me clear some things up Soren. I didn’t say I had a crush on you I said if I had to deal with your cocky butt again I’d crush you.” the blond guard Soren gulped. “Second since you think you can take me in a fight why should find out with a nice no holds sparring match. It’d be a good warmup before my real practice. And last I believe Miss Rayla here has business to take care of so if you could stamp her pass i’d appreciate it.” She then dropped the man like a sack of potatoes.

“Yeah no problem General Amaya ma’am I’ll take care of all this paperwork real quick and Rayla was it? Can be on her way. yep thats what I was about to do before you showed up. Are you using a new skin care thing? You don’t look a day over twenty-five. Also about that sparring match i’d love to but my doctor says I’m… ummmmmmmm…… I’mmmmmmmm…. Paralyzed. Yep paralyzed so I can’t spar with you. I mean i would it’d be a great opportunity to learn from one of the best warriors in all of the five kingdoms but darn paralysis.” Soren awkwardly laughed filling out Rayla’s paperwork to enter the private wing of the castle. “Here you go Miss Rayla so sorry for the delay.” He said handing the papers to Rayla while sweating bullets felling Amaya’s eyes bore into the back of his head.

“Thanks Soren was it? I’ll be sure to remember your name.” Rayla said with a fake smile walking by the likely traumatized young man and over to Amaya and the redhead. “Thanks for that Amaya.”

She signed and the man translated. “No problem by the way from now on I’ll send someone to meet you so security won’t hassle you as much. Plus you won’t have to pay for a cab ride everytime we can pick you up from the college.” She finished signing and pointed at Rayla and the redhead. 

“Oh yeah I almost forgot I’m Lieutenant Gren, General Amaya’s sign language interpreter. Pleased to meet you miss Rayla.” The man said happily shaking her hand in probably the warmest greeting she’s gotten from a human since she moved from Xadia.

“Nice to meet you Lt. Gren. If you don’t mind me asking where were you last time I was here?” She asked while she was glad he wasn’t there while she was naked he could have made an appearance while she was meeting the king and general.

“Oh I was locked in the dungeons.” He casually said.

“Um why? What did you do?” 

“Oh I didn’t do anything I locked myself down there. I went to see if I’d left my phone charger down there and accidentally chained myself to the wall.” Gren said blushing a bit at the embarrassing tale. 

She had to ask “One why would your phone charger be in the dungeon and second how’d you manage to chain yourself to the wall?”

“I’m not sure how I managed that second one but as for my charger I hate to admit this happens pretty regularly to me. I go down to get something and stumble into a cell locking it behind me or chaining myself to something. One time I got myself cuffed to a wall for almost a month and the only person to come down there Viren and he just pretended not to notice me. That reminds me there was a moonshadow elf down there he mentioned a girl named Rayla. Do you know a man named Runaan?”

“Yeah he’s my uncle… kinda uncle at least. He was a prisoner of war here in Katolis. I didn't know he was held in the castle itself.” Rayla said.

“Yeah he was a high value prisoner. They thought he had useful information. He was nice. Talking to him was really fun. I mean he didn’t talk much but I guess he was dealing with some personal stuff. Still he talked in his sleep the night after Viren… interrogated him. Does he remember me?” Gren asked hopefully.

 

Rayla had to think she remembered one day when Runaan came to talk to her high school at a anti-human rally, Yes Xadian schools had anti-human rallies and attendance was mandatory. He talked about his time as a P.O.W. “I was held by humans for over a month in a dark dungeon. They tried to break me by putting an annoying red headed human with freckles in the cell across from me. He talked constantly at all hours of the day even in his sleep he’d talk. They must have hoped this constant nuisance you get me to talk but I stayed strong for Xadia. This is the type of sadistic torment humans like to come up with to break your spirit.”

“He does remember you.” Rayla said it wasn’t a lie but she wasn’t going tell him Runaan thought he was a torture technique.

“That's great, I wasn’t sure how he’d get out of that coin. How his husband I guess he didn’t really specify but I think he called him Tinker? How about his arm?” Gren asked smiling wide.

“He never mentioned a coin maybe it was just something he wants to forget. Him and Tinker weren’t married when you knew him but once he got back to Xadia they did get married. His arm is fine. The one that's left anyway.” Rayla said venom in her voice. She didn’t believe every human was like that but the ones that had cost her father-figure his arm were the humans she hated. 

“Right sorry about that. He was supposed to be in a camp with other prisoners but Viren took him to his own secret dungeon. That's not how we treat our prisoners. Or at least not anymore King Harrow decreed that any prisoner elf or human would be treated humanely.” Gren said.

Rayla was so distracted by him she didn’t notice Amaya walk up behind her till she felt the general pull her back into a cold steel armor hug. 

“She says she knows what it’s like to lose someone and till he came home you probably had no idea what had happened to him. Not knowing can turn that hope they may come home into a poison as day after day they don’t.” Gren interpreted. 

Rayla felt tears in her eyes. She wasn’t crying yet. Runaan did come home eventually but thinking back to that time still hurt. “Thanks Amaya.” 

Amaya pulled out a letter handing it to Rayla.

“She wrote it for you since your last visit. She wants it to be her words straight to you without me as the middle man. From her to you, no interpretation, no translation. It’s very personal and she spent almost all week writing and rewriting it till it was perfect. Go ahead and read. Out loud if you don’t mind I know what it’s about but I don't know exactly what it says.” Gren told her

Rayla unfolded the paper and read out loud since Gren would probably whine if she didn’t. “Dear Rayla, I wasn’t sure about this whole modeling thing when King Harrow first told me about it. I spent my whole life fighting and killing elves and honestly if we meet on the battlefield I’d have your skull cracked and have your brain oozing out in mere seconds.” Rayla paused. “That's a pleasant image.” She sarcastically told them. She continued reading. “But I’m glad that wasn’t the case. When my sister died I tried to be something of a mother figure to my nephews when ever I saw them. As you can imagine though I’m not very maternal I have a habit of solving all my problems with blunt force trauma. Still more than anything I want both of them to be happy. I never imagined that that would include an elf but thats life for you. I promise you I’ll help however I can. Even if everyone else is opposed to you and Callum I’ll stand by you both. I just want you to know that even if I slip up and say or sign something offensive I don’t mean to. I really do like you Rayla your a strong woman who speaks your mind I’m sure Sarai would love you. So for what it’s worth I wish you and Callum the best of luck in your relationship! I’M GLAD MY NEPHEW FOUND SOMEONE WHO LOVES HIM LIKE YOU DO!” Rayla finished in shock. “WHAT THE FUCK!”

“There's no need to yell it doesn't help.” Gren interrupted Amaya’s signing.

“I just meet the guy last week I’m not in love with him.” Rayla said turning red. 

“Sometimes love blossoms slowly and is filled with romantic gestures and shy glances. Other times it grabs you by the boob and keeps you from falling face first into a wall.” Amaya signed.

“You’ve been hit in the head too many times during the war. Callum seems like a nice enough guy but I don’t love him.” Rayla told her.

“I once knew a girl who told me the exact same thing. She swore she wasn’t in love despite the looks she gave him. A year later I was at their wedding and about nine months later she was introducing me to my nephew Ezran. Your almost too much like Sarai.” Amaya told her.

“I don’t love him and that's final. Now I’m going to be late for my modeling appointment.” Rayla said still red.

“Oh course I won’t keep you from your love any longer. Follow us.” Amaya signed.

Rayla crossed her arms and sulked but followed anyway so as not to get lost in this damn castle.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So… what’s her name?” Ezran asked with Bait sitting on his lap while he swung his legs off his brother’s bed.

Callum paused in his actions turning to face the heir. “Who are you talking about?”

“The girl your trying to impress.” Ezran clarified.

Callum spun from the mirror dropping his comb that he was using to try to get his hair perfect. “What! Impress? I’m not trying to impress Rayla? Pff hahaha. Why do you think she’d be impressed with my hair or do I need to put some gel in it?” the older prince sapt out stumbling over his own words.

“Rayla huh? That's a pretty name. What’s she like? Where did you meet?” Ezran asked.

Callum sighed, his brother was really persistent when it came to getting answers he wanted from Callum. “King Harrow hired her to be my art model. She-” Ezran interrupted him.

“She’s a model?” Ezran spat out in surprise. 

“No. Well technically yes but she isn’t like a professional model, just a college kid trying to earn some money with a part time job." Callum explained not mentioning he thought Rayla could be a professional model if she wanted to.

"So show me what she looks like." Ezran asked already reaching for Callum's Sketchbook.

"NO!" Callum yelled diving to grab the book first landing on the bed and tucking the book to his chest.

Ezran was stunned. Callum always showed him his sketches or drawings. Whatever Callum was working on Ezran was the first person he asked the opinion of. The sudden secrecy was unprecedented and so immediately raised a bunch of red flags for the younger prince. Ezran raised his eyebrow and gave his brother a look that demanded an answer.

Callum sighed. "All the drawings I've done of her are, by my art teacher's request, nudes."

Ezran and bait's jaws slowly dropped. "Wwwwwwhhhhhhhaaaaaaattttttt? You've already seen her naked and you haven't even asked her out yet? Your doing this totally out of order Callum! What's next? Grabbing her boob before you even kiss her?" Ezran knew his brother enough to know what the blush on his face ment. "You already grabbed her boob!?" 

"It was an accident." Callum defended.

Ezran crossed his arms. “I swear she was falling.” Callum swore.

“I want to meet her.” Ezran said. “At the rate you're going she’ll be pregnant by the end of the month.”

Callum blushed. “Th-Thats… How do you where babies come from? Nevermind I probably don’t want to know. Look your not meeting her. That's finale.”

\---------------------------------------------------------

Rayla entered Callum’s drawing room following Amaya and Gren only to see a short human next to the artistic prince. “Umm Callum, who’s he?”

Callum sighed looking defeated. “Rayla this is my brother Ezran. He… wanted to meet you.”

Ezran ran over to Rayla. “Hi Rayla.” He shook her hand and replacing Lt. Gren for warmest greeting she gotten. “It’s so nice to meet you, Callum has been talking about you all week.”

Callum blushed. “Well not all week. I mean I mentioned you sure but not like to much. Just the right amount of talking about you to be friendly but not creepy.”

“Your really pretty Miss Rayla. Callum’s really lucky to have have a model as amazing as you.” Ezran complimented. 

Rayla blushed a bit. “Oh well thank you, Ezran but I’m not a model just a college girl trying to make some spending cash.”

Ezran smiled. “Well you could be if you wanted to be. What are you majoring in?” Ezran asked.

 

“Criminal Justice. I want to protect people and put those who’d hurt innocent people in prison where they belong.” Rayla said. “I want to become some kinda detective gathering evidence.”

“Wow you must be very brave then. Well I should let you and Callum get to his drawings.” Ezran said shooting his brother a wink. “Callum’s very lucky to have met you Rayla.” and with that he left with the general and lieutenant. "I like her." Ezran said once they had closed the door behind them.

“Ya brother’s seems sweet.” Rayla said. 

“Not when he’s trying to get something he wants.” Callum said think to his failed attempts to keep the younger prince from meeting Rayla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live! Sorry it took so long I worked on a fic for Steven Universe and a fic for mlp on fimfiction. Sorry this one kinda got left in the dust but I rewrote this chapter so many times but I finally got it done. Some people's characterization is still from before season 3 so I know I made Soren look like an idiot but he kinda was then. I like him a lot more in season 3 but that part was written before it came out.


End file.
